


secrets

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Secrets, i'm just stanning janus with succulents, idk man, possible unrequited dlamp, succlents, we will never know though becuase dee'll never confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: everyone has secrets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	secrets

Everyone had secrets, some small and insignificant, some big and severely damaging.

It was just a fact, everyone had secrets.

though Janus had barely ever told people his secrets, the few times he had weren’t because he trusted them, but because the others needed to trust him.

He keeps a considerable amount of secrets, part of it being he is both self preservation and deception and part of it being he just doesn’t feel comfortable sharing the things so they end up becoming secrets. 

One of the few aforementioned secrets is he’s oh so very much In love with virgil, he has been since before he left the dark sides and the feeling never left, 

A couple more secrets, are he’s also very much in love with Patton, Logan, and Roman, Though those are a bit more recent

Those are some biggest secrets he’s kept hidden though, but he has a considerable amount more of small inconsequential secrets though, like that time he forgot to water a plant someone asked him to take care of and he remembered and ended up watering it at three am, or the times it’s early and one of the sides had a rough day the previous day so he makes extra coffee for Logan and Virgil or he makes a batch of cookies for Patton or he makes a plushie and puts it out side of roman’s door and pretends its from patton, or unrelated other small secrets like when he ate the last slice of pizza or the fact he has a bunch of succulents that he lovingly takes care of.

The point is,

Janus sanders had a lot of secrets.

And for the foreseeable future he will continue to keep them to himself.

Secrets can be big or small,

And Janus had quite a lot.


End file.
